


Halloween During the Apocalypse

by WerewolvesWithAgenda



Series: Half Life But The AI Was Left 4 Dead [3]
Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life, Left 4 Dead (Video Games), half life but the ai is self aware
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Inspired by Left 4 Dead (Video Games), M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolvesWithAgenda/pseuds/WerewolvesWithAgenda
Summary: Halloween hit during the apocalypse leaving the survivor groups with the question, "what should we do to celebrate this holiday?". Not to let Gordon's son down, they all decided to dress up.
Relationships: Benrey & Barney Calhoun, Benrey/Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman, Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life), kinda? - Relationship
Series: Half Life But The AI Was Left 4 Dead [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855234
Kudos: 14





	Halloween During the Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> A little info before the story starts but Benrey and Barney in this au are brothers and Eli has basically adopted Gordon as his son. Here is a little reference sheet for the main team: https://subjectfreeman.tumblr.com/post/624663633454055424/i-finally-made-a-clothinggeneral-reference-sheet#notes

“Hey, Benrey,” Barney called out to his brother. “Do you know where Gordon put the Halloween bucket? It has some stuff I need.”

Benrey just shrugged. Adjusting Barney’s leather jacket that he was wearing. Trying not to claw at the unfamiliar texture of the outfit. It was his idea to swap clothes but no he didn’t enjoy the decisions.

“Maybe he uh, put it under there,” Benrey responded, pointing at a tipped over the dresser. “Feetman likes to hide stuff under dressers.”

Going over and looking under the dresser revealed that the bucket was under it. A pack of fake blood hanging out of the top. Barney grabbed the bucket and pulled it out. Some candy falling out of it as he did so. 

“It’s a pretty good hiding spot.”

He then walked over to the table and placed the bucket down. Benrey immediately stuffing his hands in it. Taking some red vines and M&Ms.

“Careful not to get any fake blood on my hoodie,” Benrey told Barney as he picked up a packet. “Don’t want to look cringe.”

“I won’t.”

Barney then left to look for a mirror. As he left, Bubby burst into the room.

“Damn it,” Bubby hissed. “Why did I let Coomer put me in this?”

Looking over at Bubby, Benrey held back a laugh. The man was wearing a halo and a pair of small angel wings. Clearly refusing to take off his jacket as he still wore it. The only additions to the jacket being some white fake fur stuffed in the sleeves of his jacket and pants. Some falling out as he tugged at them. Catching Benrey watching him, he pointed violently. 

“Don’t. Laugh.”

Benrey let out a snort. Trying and failing not to burst out laughing. Coomer then walked into the room. At the sight of the old man, Benrey let out a laugh. Bubby now fuming but allowed Coomer to put his hand on his shoulder.

“Now Bubby,” Coomer began. “Today is not the day to get mad over laughter.”

Coomer was the one to talk. He wore a little red horned headband with a matching pointed tail. A red cape was also around his neck. A dangerous choice for the apocalypse but clearly Coomer didn’t care. Despite Bubby saying they weren’t together, the couple’s costumes truly gave it away.

“He insisted I be the angel,” Bubby told the still laughing Benrey.

“Bro, that is hilarious.”

“Don’t be rude, Benrey. I think he’s a perfect angel.”

Bubby just blushed at Coomer’s comment. Turning heels and walking out of the room. Coomer trailing behind him. Insisting that he was an angel. Once Benrey had finally stopped laughing, Barney had returned. Now wearing some white makeup and fake blood around his hands plus mouth.

“So, what do you think?”

“Extremely poggers,”

Barney chuckled at his brother’s response as he put the fake blood back. Gordon then walked into the room. Joshua in his arms and Tommy following close behind. The three wearing matching costumes. Joshua and Gordon wore cowboy outfits while Tommy wore a bandit costume.

“We can and try to get some candy from the store today,” Gordon was telling his son. “But don’t be too sad if we don’t find any cold treats.”

“Oh hey, Gordon,” Barney greeted. “I see you guys are all dressed up for today.”

“I’m a cowboy!” Joshua said happily.

“You are!” Barney told the kid. “You’re the best cowboy ever.”

Joshua giggled in glee as Gordon smiled and adjusted him in his arms. 

“This brave cowboy will stay close to us right?” Gordon asked his kid.

Joshua nodded. His face became more serious.

“If you don’t the big bad Benrey will get ya,” Benrey added on.

“No!” Joshua squealed. “Benny can’t get me! Daddy will protect me!”

Gordon smiled as Joshua buried his head into his neck. Trying to hide from the “big bad Benrey”. Tommy let out a little laugh.

“Barney,” Tommy asked. “Are your teammates dressing up too? I’m curious about what they went with.”

“Oh they should be here soon,” Barney told him. “Alyx was having some issues with her costume. She wanted it to be perfect.”

As if on queue Alyx walked in. Her outfit was simple but looked almost like it was taken from the silver screen.

“Ellen Ripley here to kick some butt,” Alyx said. “Ain’t nobody gonna get in my way.”

She was soon followed in by her father, Eli, and her robot, D0g. Eli wore a simple astronaut outfit. It was more unique than any astronaut costume you could find at a costume store though. A simple logo change confirming that. D0g was still his normal self but had a small pillow sheet over his head. Most likely so that he could move and not get tangled in the sheet. 

“Looking good guys,” Tommy said. “Very clever and nicely done. Is Adrian going to be anything?”

“He should be joining us soon,” Eli said. “A small mishap happened but nothing to worry about.”

Adrian then walked into the room. He still wore his normal army uniform but had little brown wolf ears taped to his helmet. On his backside were a grey and brown wolf tail.

“Sorry that I am late,” Adrian signed. “The tail got caught on a nail and I had to patch it up.”

“Adrian is a werewolf!” Joshua happily exclaimed.

“Yes, he is,” Gordon told his boy. “He’ll be with us all day so he can also protect you from big bad Benrey.”

Joshua cheered. Adrian smiling behind his mask.

“We should get moving though,” Gordon then told the group. “Joshua here wants some candy and I think we all deserve some.”

The group nodded in response. Benrey then got up quickly. Smirking as he did so.

“Once at the store,” Benrey challenged. “Whoever finds the candy the first gets the most of it.”

“You’re on!” Alyx told him. “I’m getting that candy for my team and Joshua.”

The two then locked eyes before Benrey bolted for the safe room door. Alyx soon bolting after him. D0g running after them. Excited that the humans were more upbeat than usual.

“We should follow them,” Eli suggested causing the others to nod.

As the group went after the two, Barney smiled at the sight. It had been a while since he’d seen his brother so excited about something. The smile staying on his face as he was the last one to leave the safe room. Shutting the door behind him and watching his new family protect and enjoy each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this little fic! I wrote it for fun cause what better way to celebrate Halloween than with this au. Hopefully, there will be more fics to come out for this au in the future!
> 
> Follow me at subjectfreeman on Tumblr


End file.
